The Hanyou Who Shagged Me
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Written for a Livejournal challenge. InuxKag [Lemon]The Blanket Scenario


Rated: M (for Mature due to sexual content) Lemon

Written For: "The Golden Oldies Quickie Challenge" on Livejournal. This was #2 The Blanket Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_

* * *

_

_The Hanyou Who Shagged Me_

**#2 The Blanket Scenario**

It was beyond freezing, there was no doubt that ice and snow covered the ground to be told that. She could feel icicles growing on the end of her nose as she tried to cuddle closer to something warm on her side. It rumbled when her cold nose pressed against its warmth but it didn't move and she wrapped her arms around, feeling weight pressed down on one of them.

Something light and quaint draped along her shoulder and cheek. Warm and silky, her finger instinctively reached up and entwined itself within its softness. Smooth to the touch, she ran her digit quickly ran further up, until it was touching a warm and fuzzy appendage.

The grumbling she felt before suddenly skipped a beat before becoming louder, a twitch and then another followed after.

Kagome cracked open an eye when she felt the tenth twitch and looked to find in her horror, Inuyasha.

His face was perfection in her eyes, though she noted a bit of bruise forming along his cheek. That was when a sudden flash of memory slipped into her mind.

They had been attacked, ambushed.

Tatters of red that once were Inuyasha's haori lay to the side of the one room cabin.

Kagome found a blooming red spot along his inner white haori and cringed.

Instinctively, her hand went to reach for his chest when she realized it was still entangled in his hair and ear. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to ease her fingers away, untangling strands from around her finger when she heard a gruff growl.

Kagome stiffened her actions.

Had she hurt him?

Flicking her attention back to Inuyasha, she found that he wasn't moving far away from her pull, but actually coming closer, making her hand run against his ear. Immediately she heard the familiar rumble that had kept her asleep for so long erupt through his chest, vibrating her hand.

A smile rose about her slightly parted lips as she watched in amazement as the hanyou followed her hand, never allowing her touch to wander away.

Curiosity ousted her better judgment and she couldn't help but tweak his ear, which started another assault of rumbles followed by a heavy body falling over top of her as if afraid she'd fly away with the wind. A little panicked not only that an unconscious hanyou was pinning to the floor but also a very heavy one at that, Kagome tried to push him off only to find that he locked himself so firmly in his place that it was impossible.

She knew what she had to do, but dreaded it.

"Inuyasha?" An ear jerked upward, listening to her voice. "Inuyasha, wake up. You're on top of me and I can hardly breathe." Two amber eyes opened up as a toothy grin flashed in her direction.

"What if I don't want to move?" He asked, his voice not mused by his sleeping.

Kagome blinked with surprise. "You mean to tell me you were awake?"

He shrugged; more tendrils of silver falling off his shoulder and tickling her cheek.

Redness seeped into her cheeks but she refused to shy away. "Will you get off of me then?"

Inuyasha looked away as if he were contemplating the offer before turning playful eyes back to her and shook his head. "No."

Aggravated, Kagome tried to buck him off and only served to brush her body against his, lighting a fire throughout her body. Gritting her teeth, she tried her hardest not to moan and thought better to try that stunt again.

Glancing up, she caught sight of the smug look in his demeanor and started to kick her legs out, that only served to allow him to sit in between her thighs and she could feel the weight of his pleasure at her movements against her panties.

Damn him, she sucked in air through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha moved in, his nose rubbing against her neck as he started to kiss along her jaw line.

Kagome couldn't even seem to think of a coherent question as her body liquefied to his touch. His lips mouthed against her skin like they were trying to absorb its sweetness.

"Inuyasha, will you please get off-" She felt his lips press firmly against her and everything she was about to say flew out the window.

A careful finger slipped between their bodies and down into Kagome's underwear, flicking the folds back that were now drench in her juices. The miko's mouth fell open as her head lulled back with a moan slipping free from its hold.

"I'm more interested in getting us both off, if you don't mind." Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes elated at the sight of Kagome started to ride his finger. He added another and felt the tightness squeezing his finger so tight, making him simply wanting to slip into her right then.

He quickly rid Kagome of her panties with the swift cut from his claw and then threw off her skirt, followed by his own clothing. Before Kagome could mumble her worries, he slid inside her and found that pearl that been begging to be pet.

Kagome stilled, her mouth wide open as her eyes were tightly sealed. Sweat trickled down her temple as she felt him fill her completely.

Thanking all that was heavenly that her hymen had broken during a jewel hunt; Kagome immediately started to rock in time and kept up with Inuyasha's thrusts.

The hanyou, overjoyed now, started to pick up the pace making each thrust harder and faster.

Soon they both couldn't hold out and they came together with a shout that died along windy snow gust outside.

After they finally settled, Kagome found that Inuyasha still wouldn't get off her.

"Are you ever going to get up?"

Inuyasha lazy ran his hand through her tresses as he kissed her neck, making her sigh with content.

"Nope."

"Why?" She was lost now.

"You're cold and my haori is destroyed. I'm your substitute blanket."


End file.
